


Deepest desires of Iris West

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Fic, Not for fans of Iris West, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Iris is seduced by Lucifer to confess her deepest desires.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Deepest desires of Iris West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Another strike for Lucifer Morningstar. Takes place, when Barry and Iris have the talk in the Speed Cannon chamber in 2x20 with Barry powerless to stop Rupture and Zoom.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Lucifer.

Barry and Iris were at the Speed Cannon chamber, talking about their feelings, wondering if they were meant to be together but then…

"Well, well, well, aren't you a lovely delight to see, the two of you, like peas in the pod, are you?" A man in a suit with a British accent approached them.

"Excuse me, who are you? How did you get here?" Barry asked.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar, privileged to meet you, Mr. Barry Allen." Lucifer introduced himself.

"We kind of have a moment here, Mr. Morningstar, so if you would please—" Iris started.

"Well, actually, I came here to talk with you, Iris. You are wondering if you and Mr. Bartholomew are meant to be together, right? Just because of some article from the future and a parallel universe?" Lucifer asked.

Barry was hesitant to speak, just as Iris. "Well, I think we might be meant to be together, so—"

"No, no, let the lady speak." Lucifer then looked Iris directly in the eyes, using his charm. "Why don't you tell us and Mr. Allen mainly your real, deepest desire? Do you care about Barry Allen?"

Iris felt dazed, as if the world was spinning before she was put under Lucifer's spell. "I care about the Flash…" She said, as if she was under some trance.

"That's not an answer. Do you care about Barry Allen or the Flash?"

"I… want to be with the Flash because the romance with a superhero sounds great. A romance with a CSI lab geek is… dull…" Iris confessed.

"So you don't care about Barry at all?" Lucifer asked coyly.

"Can't say that I really do…" Iris said and Barry stared as his jaw almost fell to the floor.

"Well, I got what I came here for." Lucifer smirked, turning to Barry. "I think you and Iris need to clear the air. Buh-bye!"

Lucifer whistled, putting his hands into pocket as he walked away and as soon as Iris recovered from the trance, she realized what she blurted out as she met Barry's eyes as he stared at her with a mix of incredulousness, disbelief, anger and betrayal as he scoffed with his jaw wide open and Iris reeled away nervously, letting out silent uncomfortable squealing. "Uh…"

Barry seethed, looking like if he was going to blow his top.

**Author's Note:**

> Another win for the Devil himself. Lucifer Morningstar strikes back, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!
> 
> Prior to 2x20 Iris didn’t express any romantic feelings towards Barry and let’s face it, the only reason she started to think that they were meant to be were the news article from the future written by Iris West-Allen and the fact that they were married on Earth-2. Until then, it’s stupid to believe that they were in love with each other, Iris even encouraged Barry to have a closer and more honest relationship with Patty.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
